thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceforce First Lieutenant
First Lieutenant is the third lowest level of senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force they wear dijon yellow uniforms and dress suits with wine purple epaulettes on them. On these they wear their red pentagon with brown and yellow stripe insignia on either side. About A First Lieutenant is the equivalent to the rank of captain in the Army, Marines and Air Force and lieutenant in both the Navy and Coast Guard. As many armed forces around the world have started shifting their attention from Earth bound troubles to the dangers from outer space. Space Force from its inception adopted the policy to allow all those working in these equivalent ranks for at least two year to transfer into it at this rank after successful completion of the Space Force Senior Officers Three Year Regiment at the Moon Base and other locations. They are considered battalion grade officers (BGO). They therefore can be put in in charge of eighty to a hundred crewman as their direct superior officer. A full Captain is your direct superior. Duties As a First Lieutenant you are expected to be a seasoned expert on basic ship systems and the entire command structure of the Tau'ri Space Force. As such you are expected to mentor and teach these two pillars of space force to Senior Cadet Midshipman for your entire term in this rank. Generally you will be overseeing about eight Senior Cadets. You will also be considered a full member of the senior crew on a ship and therefore you will be present at all Commander and Captain meetings. Your are also expected to sit in on most of the Chief Petty Officers meetings as well. Promotion Anyone that has already been serving for one years in an equivalent rank in a Tau'ri military force, is allowed to enter into the Space Force Senior Officers Three Year Regiment at the Moon Base and other locations. Here you will learn all the inns and outs of live in space, ship systems and what is expected of someone who is serving as a senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force. After successful completion you will be assigned for duty on a Deep Space Dreadnought Battleship for two consecutive years. Promotion to this rank is also expected to happen to 90% of all Second Lieutenants after three years of service by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. Those that have served for 3.5 years as second lieutenants are allowed to send a promotion request to the board. They then either decide to promote you within three weeks after receiving the request or they have you reassigned to the Tau'ri Planetary Pioneering Agency, who have many jobs for everyone. A third way to become a first lieutenant is by special placement by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. Demotion and Dismissal As a senior officer you are expected to be able to follow the orders of your superiors, all of whom can demote you. Abuse of power of a sexual nature will lead to immediate dismissal from service, while other abuses of power and insubordination wil lead to a court martial. Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:Space Force Ranks